


Donum

by TheaLocksly



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I die, NILE THE ARTIST YALL, SHES THE BEST, but Like it’s SMALL, lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly
Summary: Andy surprises Nile <- idk what else to say
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Donum

“Hey kid.”

And she was almost asleep.  _ Damnit.  _

  
  


They're still learning each other, and Nile  _ knows _ she's young by comparison, but does she  _ have to be called kid? All the time.  _ But Andy sounds almost….something, she’s not quite sure. She’s still trying to figure out where she fits in all this and how to read her new family. 

She rises from her bed and tries to put on a happy face.  _ I’ll get used to this. We all will.  _

It takes a bit of winding through the new safe house, but Nile eventually finds Andy at the kitchen table, seemingly going through some of the old artifacts she’d stashed here ages ago. 

_ Ok, this is something I can get behind.  _

She still feels like she should  _ try  _ to be cool though so she settles on a casual “hey. What’s up?” And sticks her hands in her pajama pockets. 

Andy barely looks up from the table, passes Nile a full plastic bag. 

“Got this for Joe a while back. Forgot to give it to him. Seems you might enjoy it more right now instead.” Nile can’t help but smile. Joe and Nicky hadn’t been exactly quiet in their ahhh  _ recent activities. _

Oh well. If she gets presents out of it it’s a win to her. Nile opens the back,  _ Michels,  _ and tries not to gasp. There’s brand new colored pencils and a sketchbook, the expensive kind, and what looks like markers underneath. 

Nile gapes, about to say thank you a thousand times. It’s been ages since she’s drawn and her need too has been very present. 

But Andy is steadfastly looking at a statue on the table, eyes looking shiny, and Niles  _ knows.  _

Knows that Andy’s time is fleeting, knows that she lov- _ cares  _ for the team. And that she doesn’t always know how to say it. 

Instead, Nile settles for a soft “thank you” and a hand on Andy’s shoulder, carries her new found treasures to the room she’s calling her own now. 

There is no doubt who she’ll draw first. 


End file.
